


You're My Best Friend | Joger/Dealor

by alliwannadoisbicycle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970, 70s, Fluff, M/M, brianmay, farrokhbulsara, freddiemercury, johndeacon, rogertaylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadoisbicycle/pseuds/alliwannadoisbicycle
Summary: I hope you enjoy! This is just a one-shot/one chapter type of fan fic <3





	You're My Best Friend | Joger/Dealor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is just a one-shot/one chapter type of fan fic <3

Brian woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What time is it?" He thought to himself. He played with his brown curly hair and managed to sit up.   
Brian peered at the clock next to him, the clock read '2:30am'

Brian felt tired from the previous day. The band had a massive recording session, they managed to finish recording Bohemian Rhapsody which Brian was proud of. After the band went to a party but Brian stayed back because he was tired and his fingers and arms were numb from finishing his two tricky guitar solos.  
He slept before the band came back home so he hasn't seen the three boys since.

Brian was sharing the room with Roger so his first thought was to check Rogers bed to see if he was there and in his pyjamas. Brian peered at Rogers bed.

Goosebumps formed on Brian as he saw John standing in front of Rogers bed, just staring at Roger in the darkness. 

Even though it was pitch black Brian could make out Johns figure. "J-John, what are you doing?" whispered Brian, clenching his shirt.

John immediately jumped and made the floorboards creak loud.

"O-oh hey Brian- what a lovely morning! Did I say your hair looks awesome in the morning? Haha..." said John, rather loud.

"Why are you staring at Roger at 2am in the morning!" hissed Brian, thinking about the weirdness of John, the quiet and kind of normal member of the group. John stood there quietly as sweat formed on his body. "S-sorry Brian- I think I'm still.... drunk from the party I guess" whispered John with an uncertain tone in his voice. Brian got out of bed quietly and put his arm over John. "You're going to bed NOW" hissed Brian, being the mother goose of the group.

John and Brian tiptoed to Johns room, in which he was sharing with Freddie. 

Freddie was sleeping like a baby quietly on his bed. Brian looked at Freddie, the more wilder person than John. Brian carefully helped John onto his bed and tucked him in like a MOTHER would. "I'm sorry Brian, I just feel off" John whispered. Brian couldn't help but giggle quietly. "It's okay John, I understand. Just sleep in okay? We have nothing on today!" said Brian, as he walked back to his bedroom. 

Brian walked past Roger's bed and glared at him. Brian felt weird about John like he was lying to him.   
Brian shrugged to himself and went back to his bed, falling asleep.

 

———

It was a typical morning with Queen

"GOOD MORNING MY DARLINGS" Freddie yelled, sliding down the railing.  
"FREDDIE DON'T DO THAT! YOU COULD GET HURT AND YOU MIGHT BUMP INTO SOMETHING AND MESS UP THE PLACE!" Brian yelled, waving his pancake in the air like a madman.

Roger giggled with John, its always fun to laugh at Freddie and Brian with John, Roger thought to himself.

"And they think WE ARE CHILDISH" mocked Roger cupping his hands around Johns' ear, soon after waving his hands around.

"gOod mOrnInG dArlInGs" exclaimed John, waving his arms around.  
"JOHN, STOP IT!" Freddie yelled, running to the dining table both avoiding angry Brian and coming to chat with Roger and John.

Brian sighed and put a tray of pancakes onto the dining tables as the others were laughing.

"Guys! I wrote a song I think we should practise for A Night At The Opera! It's called Sweet Lady!" exclaimed Brian, grinning at the others.

"Can we practise for half an hour, I'm tired!" Roger whined, taking a bite from his pancake.

Brian sighed in disgust, how dare Roger say that Sweet Lady is better than his trashy song everyone hates, 'iM in lOve wIth mY cAr'!

"That's your punishment for getting hangover last night!" said Brian, pouring maple syrup on his pancakes.

Roger sighed and stared and John.

They both talked about their songs for the new album. The band had only recorded Death On Two Legs and Bohemian Rhapsody so they had a lot to go. John talked about his new song, "You're My Best Friend"

Roger couldn't help but stare into John's beautiful eyes.

"What are you thinking?!" Roger thought as he snapped out of it.

 

The sound of the guitar, bass, drums and piano filled the recording studio up. After many takes, the band made a rough instrumental of "You're My Best Friend"

John smiled at the group as he listened to all of the takes by himself. " I love how you guys are bringing the song to life but I feel as though we should record a few more takes, I think we should have a few practise runs because I messed up my bass a few times in the recordings!" John announced to the band.

Freddie sat down, Brian stood up with his Red Special, John sat up with his bass and Roger sat down with butterflies in his stomach.

He couldn't help but stare at John during the practice run. 

Roger loved Johns brunette hair a lot, so he couldn't help but stare at the back of his head the whole time.

John was always a bit cute to Roger. He had beautiful eyes and hair and John always had a sense of humour. 

He and John always got along and were best friends since they were the youngest.

Roger lost his train of thought and instead thought of John

The beat of the drums started to slow down and get out of beat. 

Brian stopped and turned his head along with Freddie, then John. They all stared at the blonde, Roger.

Roger still played while staring at John. 

"Uh- Roger, darling?" Freddie stuttered, confused. 

Roger still dozed off.

Brian furiously stomped to Roger.  
"ROGER"  
Roger than felt a big slap in the face.

Rogers' cheek ached with pain. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, POODLE HEAD" Roger shouted, losing his temper.

The band gasped, Brian was insecure about his beautiful hair!

"Well blonde you dozed off in la la land, kept us out of beat and kept staring at Deaky," Brian said furiously.  
"O-oh, um.... sorry guys and sorry John" Roger mumbled, feeling his face go red.

"Dear, are you still tired from last night?" Freddie said, breaking the silence.

"N-no, I just dozed off, it happens to all of us, doesn't it?" Exclaimed Roger, laughing it off. He could feel himself getting hot again.

\---

The band carried on with the recordings for the instrumental.

As the band came to their hotel Roger immediately went up to his room.  
The best thing he could do was hide from the band, especially from John.

Roger grunted and flopped onto his bed; he grasped a random pillow and tugged it. Roger pulled the pillow towards him and cuddled it. He then plopped his face onto another pillow.

"What's wrong with me?" Roger thought to himself.

The short blonde boy pulled the black blanket over his body and cuddled up in a ball. Roger felt as though he was a toasty cinnamon bun.

He shut his eyes and relaxed.

Humming in the tune of "YOU CALL ME SWEET LIKE IM SOME KIND OF CHEESE" darted across the hallway.

Brian, the so-called 'poodle' walked down the hallway. He reached his room and turned the doorknob to find Roger curled up like a ball.

Brian stared at Roger for a split-second but then walked to his comfy bed. Brian flopped onto his bed so hard the springs creaked.  
Brian couldn't help but notice that Roger seemed depressed.

"Roger-" Brian started to say before Freddie burst into the room.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Exclaimed Freddie, running into the bedroom and jumping on Brian's bed.

Brian sighed, " Freddie don't run like a madman!" Brian said before again he got interrupted. 

"blah, blAh, BLAH! Hush Brian, I came to check on Roger!" Freddie started to explain. 

"I noticed Rog was quiet after what happened earlier today" Freddie continued turning his head to Roger's side of the room. 

 

Roger grunted and lifted his head from his pillow. Roger adjusted his hair and death glares at Freddie.   
"Geez, is it normal to be embarrassed?" Roger burst out.

"Well dear, It was funny when you were staring at your crush- oops, John" Freddie said, sneakily.

"THAT'S IT YOU DIVA!" Roger shouted. He emerged from his bed and darted to Freddie. Roger leapt onto Brian's bed and tackled Freddie. Brian knew it was the que to leave.

Brian backed away slowly and walked out of the room.

Brian headed downstairs to see John, peacefully reading a novel.   
"Hey John!" exclaimed Brian, happy to see the more peaceful member of the group.   
John peered from his book. "Hey Bri!" He said back then shortly after reading the book again.

Brian smiles and decided to start to make dinner. He got up and started to make spaghetti. He made the dough and started to knead it so it could be dry and go through the pasta machine.

Downstairs was quiet until heavy footsteps darted down the stairs. It was the diva and the blond. 

Roger tripped over the stairs and blushed when he saw John look at him. Freddie wheezed and leapt onto the couch in the living room.

"dOnT lAugH aT hIm!" yelled Brian, running to Roger.

\---

John couldn't help but think about Roger. He had to admit that he thinks that he fancies Roger but he's not sure. But was Roger staring at him or did Roger so happen to look in his direction? Who knows.

John didn't want to wreck their friendship anyways so he kept those thoughts to himself. 

John sat down on his bed and grabbed out his bass. He decided to write some bass riffs for the next songs for the album.

After two hours John finished writing his notes and went downstairs

"mY nAme iS rOgeR aNd I HAvE a cRusH oN jOhn" mocked Freddie, Brian joined in and snorted. Roger folded his arms without knowing that John walked behind him. 

John felt his face turn red and he started to sweat. His stomach turned into a knot as   
butterflies flew around in it.

"Um, good afternoon guys" John mumbled awkwardly. He thought by now that Brian would have made lunch for the rest of the lazy band even though everyone knew how to cook.

Roger turned around and faces John. Rogers eyes widened in shock and he immediately blushed. After a few seconds of silence Brian started to snort again, then Freddie's wheezing soon after.

"We'll leave you two alone darlings!" Freddie exclaimed, as he tugged Brian's arms as a reminder to leave and 62)"go upstairs.

John stares into Roger's baby blue eyes. "Um- explain Roger" John said to break the silence. "Is it real? I won't be angry?" John started to say after Roger stood quiet.

Roger started to talk "I-"

Rogers' face turned red again.   
He moved a bit closer to John, who was standing in front of the lounge room. "John we are good friends and I don't want to wreck anything but..." Roger stopped and had a moment to breathe.

John looked anxious, what is happening? 

"Rog, are you okay?" John began to say.

"I am but I want to say- I have a crush on you John, I know it's weird but that's why I dozed off the other day, I was staring at you, we've always been close so I know you so well" Roger said calmly. 

"Did I just say all of that?" screeched Roger.

"I like you too Roger, I felt the same" said John, smiling.

"Wait really-"

"You're My Best friend was written for you Roger. 'You're My Best friend that I ever had, I've been with you such a long time. And I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you" explained John, smiling.

Roger smiled and brought himself closer to John. John leaned in forward and kissed Roger.

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
